<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wish you were here by mochis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779496">wish you were here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/pseuds/mochis'>mochis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Basically, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lio Fotia, Choking, Lingerie, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Galo Thymos, Top Lio Fotia, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy Lio, the meis/lio is so one sided im emo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/pseuds/mochis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galo isn't the jealous type. He just didn't like sharing Lio— especially with an online audience of half a thousand people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis, Lio Fotia/Meis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alternatively titled "thank u doja cat" bc FUCK if "cyber sex" isn't one of her best songs. I listened to it one (1) time and instantly got this idea, so. i'm not religious, but doja cat....if ur out there,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Galo wasn’t the jealous type. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a lot of things— hot headed, reckless, selfless, and maybe a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> dumb— but if there was one thing Galo Thymos wasn’t, it was the jealous type. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially when it came to his love life. He knew Lio would never think to cheat, could never even entertain the thought of touching anyone else when he had all of Galo to touch. He knew this because Lio told him so, and Galo trusted his word with every ounce of his being. Galo loved him, and Lio loved him just as much, if not more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was something about the way Lio mentioned hosting a cam session that made something dangerous flare inside of Galo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just for fun, love.” Lio had said one night, resting his elbow on a pillow to gaze down at Galo. They were past catching their breaths after experimenting with a new toy — curiously  picked out by Galo— and were simply enjoying the afterglow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Galo </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoying the afterglow. He couldn’t help but frown, “But… it’s like you’re just. On display, you know. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>including </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dummy,” The blonde lightly pinched one of Galo’s cheeks. “Besides, you like watching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, when it’s just me!” He said, setting one of his hands over Lio’s. He sighed, shifting to lace their fingers together. “I just— the idea of other people looking at you makes me feel… weird. Uncomfortable, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s called jealousy, Thymos.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I’m not like one of those crazy possessive boyfriends who are jealous all the time,” Galo insisted, eliciting a laugh from Lio. “I’m not! You know I’m not. You could pick up and leave and I’d trust you’d come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why is this different?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo chewed on his bottom lip, turning to flop onto his back. His free hand hung off the edge of the bed. “I mean, it’s not that it doesn’t sound hot, because holy fuck it </span>
  <em>
    <span>does, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but… I guess it’s like, I won’t be the only one who gets to see you like that. Now a whole bunch of other random people will see you like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio listened intently, reaching out to run a hand through Galo’s hair. “You’re scared this won’t be a special thing between us anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah! Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio couldn’t help but smile, suddenly overcome with adoration for the man pouting in bed and holding his hand, as if he was scared that if he let go, Lio would disappear. Which was ridiculous; there was nowhere else Lio would ever rather be. Nevertheless, he understood his boyfriend’s hesitation towards the subject. It was a rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>tall </span>
  </em>
  <span>order, but if he knew anything about Galo, it was that he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dipped down to peck Galo’s lips. “Don’t be silly, puppy. Think about it this way,” the blanket on top of them pooled around Lio’s hips as he slid onto Galo’s lap, “Even though people can see me and what I’m doing to myself…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice dipped into sultry territory, and Galo didn’t need help imagining what Lio would do if left alone with toys. “None of them would be able to touch me like you can. You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> access, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo flushed. “Well— Well when you put it like that…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” Lio continued, lacing his other hand with Galo’s as he rolled his hips, “I won’t do it if you’re not okay with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man under him groaned, throwing his head back against his pillow. Lio was doing this on purpose, damn him. He had Galo wrapped around his finger just right. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine, you can be a camboy. Can I get a cut of the money?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>had Lio laughing. He kissed Galo again with a grin, “Aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough for you?” <br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>▶<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. Galo </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>given the OK. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wasn’t prepared for how quickly Lio had garnered attention. More specifically, he wasn’t prepared for how many </span>
  <em>
    <span>followers </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lio had managed to accumulate, and he hadn’t even gone live yet. He’d only posted a few photos to his freshly made account— some taken with Galo’s help, some taken by himself, but all of them absolutely lewd— and managed to attract attention because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>he did, he’s Lio Goddamn Fotia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of Galo was a little proud. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend getting all of that attention so effortlessly. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend getting extra cash for a few photos (a bit of the extra cash went towards date nights, but most of it went towards lingerie and </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>toys). That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend wearing that playboy bunny suit, adjusting the cuffs around his wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you even find that outfit?” He asked from his spot on the couch. The episode of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seinfeld</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had put on was forgotten the moment Lio stepped into their small living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Online, from some Japanese lingerie store. Figured I’d try it on,” Lio said, sliding the bunny ear headband onto his head. He turned to face Galo, hands on his hips as he stood in front of him. “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loaded question, and they both knew it. Lio already looked irresistible in leather and latex, but now in a latex </span>
  <em>
    <span>playboy </span>
  </em>
  <span>suit, he looked absolutely delectable. His hips were accentuated with the skin tight fabric, thighs perfectly plump and milky white and covered in fishnet tights. He was looking at Galo with </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>eyes, smiling with </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfect pink lips, daring Galo to say something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lio knew he looked good. Bastard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, do you want me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> you what I think,” Galo started, pulling him onto his lap. God</span>
  <em>
    <span>damn, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if Lio’s thighs weren’t just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>softer than usual. “Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>show </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio practically purred, settling comfortably onto Galo. “Mm, not sure. Can’t get this dirty, already, puppy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio must have read his mind. Galo wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him flush against him, “I’ll be careful.” <br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>▶▶<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The photos were leading up to the main event, and Galo knew that, of course. It gave him butterflies just thinking about it, as well as remembering how excited Lio looked whenever he brought it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t tell Galo when he planned on actually hosting the session, silencing his questions with kisses and knowing smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don’t worry about it, honey,” he would say, turning back to the coffee maker during breakfast or back to the sink before brushing his teeth before bed. “It’ll be a surprise. You’ll get the notification, anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Galo couldn’t argue with that, he couldn’t help the anxiety that sat in the pit of his stomach. Whether it was good or bad anxiety, Galo wasn’t sure. What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>sure of was that he trusted Lio. He had spent countless nights easing his hesitation towards it, after all, promising that it was a one time thing and that he’d make it special </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him. Knowing Lio, whatever he had planned was going to make him weak at the knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo could at least distract himself at work. The constant flow of paperwork and actual risking-your-life-while-fire-fighting work took his mind off of camboy things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now that Lucia had managed to come up with a new prototype for a mech she had been going on about for months, he was thoroughly sidetracked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a monster of a thing, just as the rest of their rescue gear, but had a few changes in terms of machinery and functions and something or another that Galo didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand but certainly appreciated nonetheless. It shot ice and got the job done, so that was description enough for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “She pilots like a dream!” Galo said, wiping his brow after hopping out of the pilot’s seat. “When do you reckon this’ll be ready to use in the field?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia barely glanced up from her tablet, typing in data and analyzing it almost immediately after. “Oh, uh. Good question. You’ve given me a lot to work with, so… relatively soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘A lot to work with’ must mean ‘picking up and throwing shit across the room for two hours’, then.” Aina chimed in from her spot on the couch, feet kicked up onto one of the arms. Her headphones hung loosely around her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia nodded. “Uh huh, exactly. Lots of data to collect from all that crap you tossed around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not like there was a whole ass </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire </span>
  </em>
  <span>to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight </span>
  </em>
  <span>in this </span>
  <em>
    <span>building.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Galo said, walking towards Aina. He shoved her legs off the arm of the chair lightly, and she sat up to make room for him on the couch. “Or anywhere else in town. Kinda dead today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of fires, where’s Lio?” Aina asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, surprised he’s not attached to your hip today.” Lucia added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo suddenly remembered Lio’s request for the day off, which had been planned over two weeks in advance. He chalked it up to Lio just being punctual and having the foresight to plan his days off, but after their recent conversations, he rethought it. “Dunno. We actually do some things separately, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With a nickname like ‘Puppy’, I doubt it.” Lucia said under her breath, earning a snicker from Aina and a pillow to the face from Galo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo muttered something about Lucia “just being jealous” as he tried to fight off the pink in his cheeks. Lio hardly even </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> that nickname at work, how did Lucia even pick up on that? He half suspected she bugged the station somewhere just for blackmail. Or her own personal enjoyment, in some twisted way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m feeling like tacos for lunch,” Aina said, scrolling a bit on her phone before showing Galo a menu. “There’s a really good food truck a few blocks away, Varys tried it last week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia turned back to typing on her tablet, “If you’re getting tacos, I’m putting in a request for cilantro-free fajita tacos, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, you’re one of those people with the soap taste buds.” Galo said. “Lio’s the same way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a medical condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really isn’t.” Aina scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia said something back, probably bringing up some ludacris medical journal she found online that backed up her claim, while Aina insisted it was all in Lucia’s head. Galo barely listened, because at that moment, his phone vibrated in his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio was going live. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a quick excuse to step away while the two continued to debate, practically scrambling off of the couch and towards the bathrooms. There was no way Lio would go live when Galo wasn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>home, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that would just be plain </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfair</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Galo knew Lio just </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> to play unfair, so of course he would choose a day when Galo was away at work to boot up his laptop and stream for everyone to see. He wondered if Lio had planned this from the beginning, teasing Galo with the idea of touching himself in front of an audience that Galo wasn’t a part of. Then he would just casually drop it into a conversation, a nonchalant “by the way, I got a few thousand views on my stream. Oh, you didn’t watch?” coupled with a sly smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After checking the stalls to make sure they were empty, he locked himself into one and tapped on the notification on his phone. He half hoped he had read the notification wrong, but once he saw the backdrop to their bedroom come up on his screen, any and all hope flew out the window. That was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>bed and those were certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>soft blue bedsheets and pillows. From this angle, Galo could see the large window that spanned their bedroom, blinds drawn shut, as well as the desk pushed up against the adjacent wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And right on top of those bedsheets, laying on his stomach with a cheek in his palm, lay Lio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comments had already started rolling in. A few people were tapping the heart emoji, a flood of multi-colored hearts taking up half the screen. Lio wasn’t even naked yet, wearing one of Galo’s too-big sweatshirts and a pair of tights, yet he was already getting this much attention. He must have found it funny, because he was laughing as he was saying something. Galo had his phone on mute, but figured since no one else was in the bathroom, he could turn the volume up a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—wasn’t sure I was going to try this out today, but since I’m alone right now, I thought it’d be a good time as ever.” Lio was explaining, legs kicked up and swinging slowly in the air behind him. Galo couldn’t see if he was wearing anything under his sweatshirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was trying to make it seem as if it were a spur of the moment thing, but Galo knew better than that. He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>planned this from the very start, if the smirk on his face was anything to go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio paused, eyes reading through the comments that continued to pile on top of one another. Galo had been keeping an eye on them, too, taking in the seemingly never ending usernames and lewd requests. Thinking back to Lio’s words, he knew they were just that: requests. There was no way any of them could touch Lio— as if any of them even </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved </span>
  </em>
  <span>to— and if Galo really wanted to, he could march straight home and end this entire thing right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde huffed out a laugh, rising to sit up. When he did, the hem of his sweatshirt rode up, revealing a set of cream colored, sheer lace panties embroidered with flowers. Matching garter belts reached down to his thighs, clipped onto his white tights. Suddenly, Galo didn’t want this to end quite yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio reached for something off screen, and music started playing softly in the background. “I expected some questions, but not this many. And so </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal… </span>
  </em>
  <span>is it really any of your business if I have a boyfriend or not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Galo wanted to scream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell them tell them tell them!</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>“I guess I should at least answer that one. I </span><em><span>am </span></em><span>in a relationship,” He said, as if reading Galo’s mind, “and this took a lot of convincing. He— let’s call him </span><em><span>Puppy</span></em><span>—</span> <span>didn’t want to share, at first.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Galo frowned. Lio didn’t have to make Galo seem so </span>
  <em>
    <span>possessive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So jealous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Even if it was entirely true).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I completely understand him, of course.” Lio continued, shucking the sweatshirt off to reveal a matching sheer bra with more flowers. This set was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> new. He must have ordered it recently and kept it hidden from Galo. “I wouldn’t want to share </span>
  <em>
    <span>him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved a hand towards his cock, already hard and straining against his panties. He rubbed the tip lightly, taking a gentle hold of himself as he read through more comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>What’s Puppy like? </b>
  <span>Someone asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio smiled, laughing almost breathlessly as he continued to palm himself. “My Puppy is a big sap. Very thoughtful, sweet, and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His breath hitched on that last word, his other hand snaking up to his chest. “I actually— didn’t tell him I was doing this today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo hadn’t realized he was biting down on his bottom lip until he tasted a bit of copper. Did Lio even know Galo was watching? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More comments, more hearts and more requests. Lio paid little attention to the latter, choosing to answer more questions. Specifically, the ones about Galo. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oof he might be mad if he finds out ur doing this, </b>
  <span>someone said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No I wouldn’t! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just… miffed, maybe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m kind of hoping he’ll be angry,” Lio said, turning around to show his backside, and Galo’s legs nearly gave out. His panties were actually a thong, with nothing more than a thin strip of fabric on the back, but more than that, there was a rabbit tail peeking out from his cheeks. “This is just a warm up for when he gets home, after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spread himself, and Galo wanted to moan. Lio  was plugged up and waiting for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo sat down on the toilet seat, his arousal tenting through his pants. This wasn’t even unfair anymore, this was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crime, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and one that Lio didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon. Galo watched as Lio shifted to lay on his side, ass facing the camera. He took hold of the tail, giving a little gasp when he began tugging it out. His hole twitched around the toy, flushed pink and straining around the thickest part of the plug. Just when Lio’s gotten it almost out, he pushes it back in to scrape against his prostate. It was bigger than the other ones he’s used with Galo, but clearly wasn’t too much of a challenge if Lio could take Galo’s dick without complaint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio was biting down on his forefinger, muffling any noises as he continued to pump the plug in and out of himself. Comments continued to flood the bottom left of the screen, running into one another so quickly Galo didn’t have the patience to skim through. He was too busy trying to undo the zipper to his pants, eyes locked onto the plug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding </span>
  </em>
  <span>that made Lio sit up for a moment to read the comments. His face was dusted pink, lips parted slightly as he panted. Galo swallowed thickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>just left a generous tip, I guess I should stop teasing.” Lio laughed, moving to sit back onto his heels. Galo wondered how “generous” that tip was, but didn’t bother to scroll through the mess of comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took hold of the plug again, using his free hand to spread one of his cheeks open. Carefully, slowly, Lio pulled until his hole was winking and flushed, gaping open. There was a chorus of </span>
  <em>
    <span>dings </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he did this, but Galo hardly heard over the noises Lio made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as before, something ugly flared inside of Galo at that moment. Something possessive and dark that made him want to pin Lio down and ram into him until he begged him to stop (which he knew Lio would never do, because he’s just as much a masochist as he is a sadist). Just to remind him— and the rest of the audience— who he belonged to at the end of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Precum was leaking out of the tip of Galo’s cock, flushed red and aching for any other touch that wasn’t his own. Lio was already moving on, talking and smiling like he didn’t just show half a thousand people his gaping asshole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another comment caught his and Lio’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>How else do u get ready for Puppy? Is he big? </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, not to brag, but…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Galo thought with a scoff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio only chuckled, grabbing something from off camera. “‘Big’ is an understatement. It took us a while before I could actually take him in all the way. So, we used</span>
  <em>
    <span> this,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he held a bright purple dildo in one hand and a bottle of lube in another, “to help. Now, I can take him no problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo didn’t know Lio still </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>that toy, seeing as they hadn’t any reason for it anymore. It was rather big, nearly matching his own size, and he remembered liking the way it tapped against Lio’s stomach, bulging out slightly. More than that, he remembered Lio rasping out an “oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck”</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he looked down at his stomach, nails pressing deep into Galo’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio slicked the dildo up with a generous amount of lube, setting it on the bed upright. Galo gripped his dick tight, holding his breath as Lio eased himself down onto the toy slowly. Lio groaned when he was halfway down, head thrown back and cock bobbing against his panties.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a bit more, baby, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Galo thought, stroking himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost there, almost there…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lio bottomed out, the toy reaching impossibly deep inside of him. He whimpered as he took a moment to get used to the feeling, eyes watching the fresh flood of comments and hearts taking up the bottom of the screen. A few more tips were sent in, demanding he start moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>What’s better, </b>
  <span>one of the comments said, </span>
  <b>Puppy or the toy?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio lifted his hips until the dildo was nearly completely out before dropping himself back down. “Puppy,” he gasped, repeating the movement again and again, “Puppy, always Puppy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his hips down, starting to ride the toy halfway rather than entirely. Just like the first few times they’ve used it, there was the slightest bulge protruding out of his stomach. Galo’s eyes were glued to it, and he wasn’t the only one who noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Holy fuxk hes got a bulge 😳 </b>
</p><p>
  <b>How big is that toy even omggg</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Puppy’s so lucky!!! </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Galo realized. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t want to stay on the other side of the screen any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the lucky one,” Lio moaned, stroking himself through his panties as he bounced on the toy, “Puppy is so— so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> and perfect and-and... “ he arched his back with a sob, “Fuck, Puppy— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galo—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t there to hear Lio’s slip because he was already halfway to their apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>▶▶▶</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo wasn’t thinking straight— pun completely unintended— as he zipped his way through town, nearly knocking into pedestrians and other cars several times on his bike. The only coherent thought in his mind was that Lio was home, fucking himself stupid with a dildo in front of an online audience, and Galo needed to be there to do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screw it, so he was jealous. And a bit possessive. And kind of smug. Lio liked all of those qualities, so it didn’t really matter. What mattered right now was getting his apartment keys out of his pocket as fast as possible. What mattered right now was proving himself to be just as good as Lio made him out to be on camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio must not have heard him come in, too absorbed in trying to take the toy in deeper still or with reading over comments, and Galo was somewhat glad. What a </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprise </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’ll be for their audience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped his keys off at the front door before shucking his jacket and boots off. The closer he got to their bedroom, the louder Lio became. A string of moans and jumbled words streamed from their room and straight to Galo’s ears, and his cock twitched at the noises. The door was wide open, leaving Lio completely exposed. </span>
</p><p><span>“Ga— Puppy, Puppy,” He groaned, grinding down on the toy as he gripped at the sheets, “So big, so-so— </span><em><span>fuck </span></em><span>me,</span> <span>Galo—”</span></p><p>
  <span>That was it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo practically stormed into the room, trying to control the flush on his cheeks. Lio slowed to a stop, looking up at Galo with dazed eyes and pink lips. “Wha— Puppy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo hesitated for the briefest of seconds, glancing at the laptop’s webcam before forgoing his privacy to take hold of Lio’s face, bringing him up into a bruising kiss. Lio moaned almost immediately, wrapping his arms around his neck. They knew they were both within full range of the webcam, but neither of them really cared at that point. Galo was too horny and upset and Lio was too desperate to cum at the hands of his Puppy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed creaked under Galo’s weight as he pushed Lio down onto the bed, the toy still stuffed inside of him. He kept their lips connected, licking into his mouth and drinking in Lio’s choked moans. There were several soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>dings </span>
  </em>
  <span>going off in the background, though neither of them paid much attention to the extra cash they were earning, nor did they notice the comments that came piling in. Lio’s hands fumbled with Galo’s belt buckle, clumsy and shaky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo reached for Lio’s thighs, nearly folding him in half as he reached for the toy. Lio keened, grasping at the sheets, “Take-Take it out, need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah you do,” Galo swallowed thickly, doing away with the dildo with a slick </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop </span>
  </em>
  <span>to align his own blushing cock head with his gaping entrance. “I was watching you this whole time, just waiting to get my hands on you.”</span>
</p><p><span>Lio shuddered as Galo eased in, “I was going to— </span><em><span>ah</span></em><span>—</span> <span>tell you, Puppy, I—”</span></p><p>
  <span>“No, you weren’t,” The man suddenly rammed into Lio’s tight heat, burying himself to the hilt. Lio made a sound somewhere between a cry and a scream, back arching off of the mattress. “You think you can show yourself off like that and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> expect me to be upset?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio’s hips were lifted closer towards Galo’s, his upper body laying limp against the sheets as Galo drilled into him. Tears began to bead at the corners of his eyes, hair splayed against the mattress like a messy halo that Galo couldn’t get enough of. He looked so perfect like this, dressed up in lingerie with his spit-slicked mouth hanging open and skin flushed pink. He was just something for Galo to take his frustrations out on in that moment, and god</span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>if that didn’t excite the both of them even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, the blonde tried for an explanation in between sobs. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to be upset— I like it when you get like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo’s mind nearly short-circuited. He dipped down to bite down on the skin between Lio’s shoulder and neck, hard enough to draw another groan out of him. Lio’s hands scrambled to grip at Galo’s shoulders, nails leaving angry, red marks against his sun-tanned skin. “Just like that, Puppy,” he whined, “Use me, break me, fuck me—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Lio kept talking for another </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Galo would be absolutely done for. He reached up and wrapped a hand around his throat, only pressing down slightly, enough for Lio’s sentence to end with a gasp. Lio’s cock twitched against his panties, aching and begging for attention, but Galo wasn’t in the mood to be kind. He snatched up Lio’s wrist as he tried to touch himself, pinning both of his hands above his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, baby, no touching,” he said, fingers squeezing tighter around Lio’s throat, “Gotta give your fans a good show, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Managing both Lio’s wrists and his throat was proving to be difficult in this position. It took a bit of manhandling, but he managed to flip Lio onto his stomach, pulling him flush against his chest so he could keep a grip on his wrists and wrap a hand around his throat. Lio’s legs nearly gave out from the overstimulation, but he continued to rut greedily against Galo, bouncing in his lap. He sobbed when he realized they were directly in front of his laptop, on display for every single one of his viewers to see. When he glanced down towards his stomach, he saw the tiniest of bulges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Galo, I’m— close,” he choked out, leaning back against his chest. It was too much, too good and too fast. “Gonna— oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pushed down onto the mattress, cheek smushed against the sheets as Galo upped the pace brutally, pounding against those bundle of nerves that made him see stars. Judging from his erratic thrusts, he wasn’t going to last much longer, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grip on Lio’s wrists was abandoned, Galo’s hand bruising his hips and throat instead. A muffled string of </span>
  <em>
    <span>more more more </span>
  </em>
  <span>mixed with </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you I love you I love you </span>
  </em>
  <span>tumbled out of Lio, rocking his hips back onto Galo’s cock with the little energy he had left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Galo rammed into his prostate particularly hard, and everything went white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio’s back arched, Galo’s name leaving his lips with a scream as he spilled himself onto the sheets. He clenched tightly around Galo’s dick, shoulders shaking as he rode out his orgasm. Galo slowed his pace, helping milk Lio through the high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio took in lungfuls of air once the hand around his throat slid away to instead rest against his scalp. He felt Galo’s fingers run through his hair almost soothingly, felt Galo lean down to kiss at the skin behind his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the hand in his hair tightened, wrapping around his hair to pull as Galo growled out, “Camera’s still on, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo pulled himself over halfway out before pounding back into Lio, who had sunken into the bed with a weak whine. Overstimulated and still soaking in the high of his climax, he let himself be </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the pain from his hair being pulled and the tight grip on his hip being the only things keeping him from passing out. That, and the few words he could pick up from Galo, a mixture of praise and dirty talk that sent shivers down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low groan left his throat when Galo brushed against his prostate again, his cock twitching against the mattress. If this kept up any longer, Lio would be cumming dry. Which really didn’t sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>terrible, if he were honest. It wouldn’t be the first time Galo made him cum more than once in one round.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo cursed from above him, angling himself to push in deeper. “Fuck, you’re perfect like this, Lio, so pretty and tight for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde sobbed, tears bleeding onto the sheets. “Puppy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo’s heart skipped a beat. Lio didn’t beg very often, but when he did, he knew it was serious. He wasn’t very far off from the edge, anyways, the frustration from being kept in the dark and Lio’s near violent orgasm becoming too much for him. It wasn’t often that Lio allowed himself to become undone like this, eyes unfocused and words jumbled into a medley of Galo’s name and </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, more, don’t stop, yes yes yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowed as his orgasm hit him hard, rocking through his body and catching Lio off-guard.  Galo rolled his hips as he came, gasping out Lio’s name as he filled him up. It was enough to drag another twitch out of Lio, who came a second time after rubbing his cock against the mattress in time to Galo’s thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio shuddered when he was suddenly empty. Galo lifted his hips, shifting his ass to face the webcam before he slid two fingers in, spreading his aching hole. Lio didn’t have the mind to bat his hand away, barely registering the feeling of cum and lube dripping down over his balls and in between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So messy, honey,” Galo’s scooped up a bit of his cum and brought it to Lio’s lips. Lio licked at his fingers, the taste bitter but not unwelcome. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“All</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of your fans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the bed shift as Galo moved, then a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap </span>
  </em>
  <span>as his laptop was closed. At that sound, it was as if a switch went off in Galo’s mind, and he was all over Lio in a heartbeat. With gentle hands, he helped Lio to sit back against the headboard of the bed, brushing some hair from Lio’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Galo started, rubbing the back of his neck. “That was… um. Something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio huffed out a laugh, rubbing at one of his eyes. “That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you do this on purpose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the whole thing. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanna surprise you.” He said, leaning forward to bump his forehead against Galo’s. “I just didn’t think you’d jump me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I would either, I don’t really— I don’t know what came over me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, whatever it was,” Lio wound his arms around Galo’s neck, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. “It was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Galo couldn’t help but grin, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Lio sighed, almost dreamily. “I like it when you take charge, Thymos. Even in front of half a thousand randos on the internet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo glanced towards the laptop perched on the nightstand, settling his hands on Lio’s hips— which were littered with bruises, now that he had a proper look at them. “Speaking of that, are we, um, going to do that again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio suddenly pushed Galo down onto the bed, and before Galo could even ask how he still had strength left anywhere in his body, the blonde was on his lap. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>look in his eyes that suggested he wanted to get into trouble, and that Galo had no choice but to entertain him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Absolutely,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lio said, phone suddenly in hand and positioned down towards Galo’s flushed face. “Smile, Puppy.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meis is pining, Gueira isn't one to turn down cash, and Lio can't help but spoil his two generals.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ngl writing this made me emo. I didnt even realize I was writing a one sided attraction until I was a few paragraphs in and im sad. meis promare im sorry im so sorry a stupid bitch like me would ever do this to you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So,” Meis set his glass down, half full of scarlet wine, “How much money did y’all make?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio wasn’t fazed by the question. He never really was when it came to questions about his sex life - he didn’t brag about it, but he wasn’t shy about it, either - and quirked his eyebrow as he thought. “Around… five hundred? Six? Around there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira whistled, leaning back onto the couch’s arm to kick his legs up onto Meis’ lap. “And that was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>livestream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio pulled his legs close to his chest, laughing into his wine glass. “Well, it was intense. It was just supposed to be me, but then Galo came home earlier, he was upset, and… you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him get mad before.” Meis said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was…” Lio sighed, dreamy and lovestruck, “Fucking amazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis and Gueira shared an unimpressed look. They had known Lio for some time now and knew how well he guarded himself, had personally knocked down the wall he held up over the course of several years, but Galo had come along and torn down his cold facade in only a few months. The bastard had him </span>
  <em>
    <span>swooning </span>
  </em>
  <span>right in front of their eyes, for God’s sake, giggling over a glass of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Call him childish, but he didn’t expect to spend their evening sighing over Lio’s boyfriend. Lio was spending the night at his and Gueria’s apartment for the night after declaring it had been much to long since they’d had a proper sleepover— after all, sharing ratty mattresses and too-thin sleeping bags for so long had really helped them grow accustomed to waking up next to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might be a little jealous of Galo, but he’d never admit it straight to Lio’s face. He was childish, but he wasn’t cruel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira lightly scratched against his upper back, bringing Meis out of his head. Gueira knew about his jealousy, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same way, but kept quiet about it. Meis leaned into the touch, taking a long drink of his wine as Gueira said, “Was it scary? Being in front of, like, strangers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I forgot the camera was going after a while,” Lio said, scooching closer towards the pair so he could settle his head onto Meis’ shoulder. “But it was a little awkward when I first started. Taking off my clothes and stuff.” He laughed again, the sound going straight to Meis’ heart, “I was constantly wondering if I was being ‘sexy’ enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need help there,” Meis muttered into his glass. There was truth there, but he hoped Lio didn’t catch on. “You’re already pretty sexy without trying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira nodded in agreement. “I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re like when you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Boss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio scoffed. “You two don’t have to kiss my ass anymore.” He sat up to finish off his glass. “But thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis and Gueira weren’t blind to the wine-induced flush in his cheeks. Two bottles of wine had gone by pretty quickly in the midst of their catching up, most of it downed by Lio and Gueira. It was a lovely red color, matching the flecks of scarlet in Lio’s pupil that were only visible in the sun, and a lovelier taste. Meis took care to pick out a flavor he knew Lio would like— not too bitter, teetering on the sweeter side with enough kick to get all three of them buzzed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Lio said slowly after a moment, settling his legs over Gueira’s on Meis’ lap. His eyes flickered between the skin of Meis’ neck to his lips. “I think you two could be good at it. Cam shows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something shifted in the air. The light hearted atmosphere was still there, but suddenly it was under a wavering veil of unpredictability. Gueira’s hand stilled on Meis’ back, nails pressed against the nape of his neck. They didn’t have to look at each other to know what they wanted to say - or </span>
  <em>
    <span>do. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was a game to be played here, and both of them had to do it well. Lio was obviously suggesting something, and it would not be the first time he had initiated things between the three of them— between </span>
  <em>
    <span>Meis</span>
  </em>
  <span> and himself, more often than not. However, the circumstances were different, now. Now, there was someone else. Now, there was someone else’s feelings involved but not quite so involved, someone whom Lio adored very much and certainly did not want to break up with any time soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis kept his gaze pointed down at his wine glass, his throat suddenly parched. He tried to keep the mood light, “I could have told you that. Have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> could make more than you and Galo.” Gueira added, leaning forward towards the both of them with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a challenge?” Lio dared, returning the grin. “Go grab your laptop. We can settle this right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Meis said, his hand settling onto one of Lio’s bare thighs. A tease, but more of a silent question asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>do you want this as much as we do?</span>
  </em>
  <span> as his hand travelled further up. “I think we’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>make more if you were in it, Lio.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another beat of silence. Then the blonde’s grin melted into a smile, one that both of them recognized as a silent </span>
  <em>
    <span>bring it on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gueira,” He said again, in the tone he hadn’t used since he was in charge of Mad Burnish and in charge of the two of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, specifically, “Get your laptop.” <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>▶▶</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio barely had time to tweet out an announcement for his sudden livestream before he was pushed back onto Gueira’s lap, arms winding around his chest almost immediately. Meis sat back to tie his hair back into a low pony, licking his lips at the man flushed pink in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera was on, and comments had already begun flooding in. Not that any of them could even read them, seeing as the coffee table wasn’t too close to the couch they were situated on, and none of them even </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to read them. They were half full of cherry flavored alcohol and too focused on the moment to even glance towards the laptop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you two planning this?” Lio asked, spreading his legs as Meis dipped down to kiss along Lio’s collarbone. He tilted his head back as Meis pulled his shirt collar down, exposing his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira pressed a kiss to Lio’s temple, trailing towards the skin behind his ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Maaaaybe,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said, his voice a low sing-song, “We’re not ones to turn down extra cash, Boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio gasped when Meis bit down on the skin between Lio’s shoulder and neck, quickly sucking to bruise. They knew how easy it was for him to bruise, dark red blotches blossoming onto his skin from the moment teeth press into it. Meis continued to bite and suck along his neck, fueled by the dull jealousy sitting in his gut and the earlier wine, savoring every squirm and gasp from Lio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch, he’s gonna mark you up real bad,” Gueira murmured, nipping at the shell of Lio’s ear. “Puppy gonna be okay with that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Lio’s hands fisted into Meis’ hair as he bit against his chest, the burst of pain making him moan and arch his back off of Gueria’s lap. Meis held him in place, hands resting on his hips to thumb at the waistband of his running shorts. Gueira’s hands stayed on Lio’s chest, pinching his perked nipples through his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puppy isn’t here, though,” Meis said, dragging a hand over Lio’s shorts to palm him. “So </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> can do </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> we want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             He shifted further down, pressing kisses along his abdomen, until the hand in his hair suddenly tightened. He was yanked up to face Lio, whose eyes were suddenly burning and hot and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>he hasn’t looked at Meis like that in so </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he almost forgot how intense his gaze could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you two have forgotten,” his voice is still so composed even after the assault on his chest and shoulders, and it makes Meis and Gueira shudder just a bit, “who’s in charge here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash he’s gotten Meis pinned down to the couch, head hitting the arm rest as Lio pried his legs open. The brief pain makes his head spin, legs practically falling open for Lio to pull down the waistband of his sweatpants. The power dynamic shifted in an instant, and maybe they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>forget who really was the leader here, who gave the commands and made them obey, who was the self-proclaimed—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boss.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Meis breathed, leaning up to meet Lio’s lips halfway in a bruising kiss. It was hot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lio </span>
  </em>
  <span>was hot, every part of him setting Meis’ skin on fire as his hands touched and pinched and scratched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira swallowed hard, unsure of what to do until Lio pressed his ass against his crotch, wriggling his hips. “Gueira,” his tone was commanding, even in between kisses, “Eat me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to be told twice. Lio’s shorts were pulled down and tossed onto the floor along with his boxers, creamy white skin begging to be touched. Gueira’s touch was gentle, at first, before he began kneading and spreading him open to dip down and lick a stripe against his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio gave a little moan into Meis’ mouth, licking and sucking and biting. Meis wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch, </span>
  </em>
  <span>goddammit, wanted to drink up the sight of Lio being satisfied, but his chin was kept in place by a firm hand, tipped up to look at Lio, only Lio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey,” The blonde said, nipping at Meis’ bottom lip, “Right here. Focus here, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis couldn’t stop the whine that left his throat at the pet name— he wasn’t even sure Lio had </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembered </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, only called him that the few times they fooled around all those years ago on the run— the word hitting him square in the chest and damn near knocking the wind out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio knew, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew, </span>
  </em>
  <span>damn him, and smiled as he nipped and bit down Meis’ neck and collarbones, returning the favor from earlier. He only paused to groan when Gueira spread him wider, tongue circling his entrance before slipping in. Lio rocked his hips into his mouth, channeling the pleasure into biting onto one of Meis’ nipples, pulling slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis tugged at the hem of Lio’s shirt, trying to shove it higher so he can get his hands on his skin, on </span>
  <em>
    <span>something, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Lio had his wrists pinned above his head before he could get very far. “I didn’t say you could touch me,” he reprimanded, but it came out in a breathless moan that had Meis groaning in frustration, "Stay still for me, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried, willing his body to still for at least a </span>
  <em>
    <span>moment </span>
  </em>
  <span>to let Lio do whatever he wanted. If it was for Lio, he could do it, and he could do it so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> than Galo. One of Lio’s hands wrapped around his dick, swiping the precum already beginning to leak from the tip. Gueira copied him, taking hold of Lio’s cock as he continued to prod and lick into his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raked his nails lightly along his cock, “Boss, I— can I—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio nodded towards the floor. “Prep me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira was quick to stoop down for the bottle of lube, coating his fingers generously before pressing the tip of his index finger against Lio’s puckered entrance. He pushed inside easily, curling his finger to scrape against his walls. Lio scooched back towards Gueria, letting go of Meis’ wrists to instead settle onto his hips. Keeping Meis in place with one hand, he continued stroking him almost lazily, much too slow for what Meis wanted— </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his pink tongue was swirling around the head, lapping at the slit before he nosed his way down his length in one swallow. It took Meis all he had not to buck into his mouth, hands gripping tightly at the couch cushions to keep him grounded somewhat. Lio’s mouth was so warm and he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfair, </span>
  </em>
  <span>looking up at him with those eyes and hollowing his cheeks to suck. Everytime Gueira hit that sweet spot or added another finger he would moan, the vibrations on Meis’ dick shooting up his spine like electricity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis had his head thrown back, so he couldn’t see, but he could certainly hear the sharp gasp from Lio as Gueira pushed himself inside of him. It really had been too long since the three of them were tangled up like this, greedy hands exploring every inch of skin in between sloppy kisses. The circumstances were a bit different, and there may be a camera going with several hundred comments swarming the screen, but they were still very much in their own bubble, reliving those restless nights when none of them could handle the overwhelming ordeal of </span>
  <em>
    <span>loneliness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Li— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boss,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gueira groaned behind them, praying his slip up went unnoticed. “Missed you, missed </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis’ voice was too wrecked to agree, settling for nodding in agreement as Lio moaned around his cock in his mouth. Lio’s lips left him with a lewd </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop,  </span>
  </em>
  <span>dipping down to bite into his thigh roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed you, too,” he said, looking at Meis through half-lidded eyes that drove him wild, “Missed— fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>— both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis wanted to kiss him, but before he could lift himself onto his elbows he was swallowed down again, nails digging into his hips as Lio sucked in rhythm to Gueira’s thrusts. And Gueira, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Meis wanted to kiss even more, his eyes trained on the way Gueira’s eyes were screwed shut, hair matting to his forehead from sweat. He had tossed his shirt some time ago, shucked off his sweatpants once this had gotten too heated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Lio rut against Gueira’s hips while choking on his cock was too much. Meis felt the familiar warmth bubble in his gut, his toes curling as the edge grew closer and closer—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio squeezed tight around the base of his cock. “You’re not cumming unless I’m inside you, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, letting his head fall back against the armrest of the couch. He should have seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming. Lio kept a tight grip on his dick, licking and mouthing at his balls like candy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira huffed out a laugh behind them, “You know he’s impatient, Boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really care,” The blonde said matter-o-factly, gasping after a certain thrust, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right there, </span>
  </em>
  <span>again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis wriggled his hips. “Let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p><span>Lio ignored him, dragging his teeth along his length before flicking his tongue at his slit. He kept a firm grip on his hips as a silent answer, stopping him from bucking into his mouth. Tears beaded at the corners of Meis’ eyes, screwed shut as he breath left him in pants. He wasn’t sure what was more upsetting— not being able to touch Lio, or not being able to cum— but what he </span><em><span>did </span></em><span>know was that he </span><em><span>really </span></em><span>wasn’t</span> <span>going to last any longer if Gueira kept making those noises while Lio kept doing </span><em><span>that </span></em><span>with his tongue. </span></p><p>
  <span>Both Lio and Meis knew the signs of Gueira nearing his climax after their time on the run together. Shuddering breath, tightened grip, high whining sounds that </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>shouldn’t be allowed, and he was rolling his hips into Lio’s through orgasm. Lio stiffened, clutching at Meis’ thighs with a moan as Gueira spilled himself inside of him— and that was enough for Meis to topple over the edge right along with Gueira and right into Lio’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the midst of their high, they realized something that might have struck actual fear in their hearts: Lio</span>
  <em>
    <span> hadn’t cum yet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira was first to speak after pulling out, voice wavering. “Boss, we—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis also interjected. “We didn’t mean to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio sat up, lips sticky with cum. He pulled Meis up by his shirt, crashing his lips against his to pour his cum into his mouth. Meis figured he deserved as much, nearly choking on the bitter taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips were slick with spit and a bit of cum when Lio pulled away, both breathing hard. Lio spoke before either of them could try to apologize again, voice calm and steady, “I thought I told you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait, </span>
  </em>
  <span>angel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gueira was getting off scot-free. Lio never told him </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t cum. Meis was the one who had been given a command, a command he completely disregarded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still. This could work out in his favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis licked his lips, glancing at Lio’s cock, still hard. “Guess, ah— Guess you have to punish me, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was. That fire in Lio’s eyes that burned so bright and hot that it damn nearly scalded Meis’ soul. A look he hadn’t seen in so long— so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>long, ever since that stupid firefighter came along and somehow swept Lio off of his feet— that had him raring to go in a mere moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gueira, lube,” Lio said, nodding for the brunet to switch to the other side of the couch. Bottle now in hand, he looked down at Meis, “You, on all fours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis was quick to move, but apparently not fast enough for Lio, who shoved him into Gueira’s chest. He was held steady by Gueira’s arms, almost cradling him while Lio circled his entrance with lubed fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio didn’t wait very long, pressing a finger all the way in to the knuckle. “Such a brat. You wanted this the entire time, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So-So what if I did?” Meis’ nails dug hard into Gueira’s arms, gasping as another finger was pressed inside alongside the first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you were still so needy,” Lio said. “Maybe Gueira should tame you a bit better.”</span>
</p><p><em><span>Tame </span></em><span>like some </span><em><span>animal</span></em><span>—</span> <span>Meis was hard by the time a third finger was added. Gueira took notice of this, smiling, “Aw, you poor thing. Maybe I </span><em><span>should</span></em><span> get you under control.” He leaned down to mouth at his neck, his jawline, murmuring, “Get a muzzle on that mouth.” </span></p><p>
  <span>A strangled sob left Meis’ throat. This ought to be goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>illegal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want, angel,” Lio’s fingers were pumping in and out of him slowly, much too slowly, “Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis keened, burying his face into Gueira’s shoulder. He gripped his forearms tightly, choking out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You</span>
  </em>
  <span>, want you, Boss, need you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sentence was cut off into a moan, Lio’s fingers suddenly replaced with the head of his cock easing into him. Gueira tipped his head up to pull him into a kiss, holding him steady as Lio set a pace, angling his hips to try and find that spot to make Meis see stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So greedy.” Lio’s laugh was low, going straight to Meis’ leaking dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira pulled away from his lips with a grin, “A real pillow princess, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it,” Meis tried to say, face flushing at the teasing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>ah, more, faster—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was suddenly pulled back harshly by his hair, a hand wrapped tight around his ponytail. A hand snaked around his throat, and Lio’s voice was suddenly right next to his ear, breath hot and sending shivers down his spine, “You’re not calling the shots here, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Mies wasn’t close to cumming, he was dangerously close now. And damn Lio, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that, knew how he liked being stripped of any choices or options between the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gueira, shut him up for me, will you?” Lio said, sliding his hand from his throat to squeeze the nape of his neck as he sat back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Lio rammed into Meis particularly hard, Meis’ mouth was shoved onto the head of Gueira’s cock. Meis groaned, swallowing him down halfway to clean him up as Lio’s pace turned brutal. He knew Lio hadn’t cum for a while now, probably built up and frustrated over Gueira finishing before him, and combined with Meis’ bratty attitude, he was past being nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And nice was the absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing Meis wanted right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Gueira’s hands cupped his cheek, fucking into his mouth. Meis peered up at him with teary eyes, hair pulled back like a dog on a leash. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you look so good like this, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s cute when he’s obedient, isn’t he?” Lio laughed in that breathless way that left Meis dizzy. He swallowed more of Gueira down, arching his back as Lio pounded into that sweet spot over and over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, he was obedient, he would be as obedient as they wanted him to be if it meant Lio would keep ramming into him like that and Gueira would keep running his hand through his hair so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>gently. The contrast between their touches were so stark; Meis couldn’t choose which he liked more. He loved Gueira— fuck, he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>die </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him, he’s been through hell with him and made it out, somehow— but there was also this pulsing heat that never went away when he was around Lio. He almost couldn’t fathom how Galo could </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>deserve him, deserve to see Lio undone like this, and part of him thinks he would never be able to get over how quickly Lio fell for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he could ruminate on that later, when he was waking up from bitter dreams and burying his face into Gueira’s chest. Right now, he could be the obedient angel for Lio— anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the beautiful mess that was Lio Fotia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh-</span>
  <em>
    <span>it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Meis,” Lio’s voice was wonderfully wrecked, and Meis faintly registered his own hair falling around his shoulders as the hair tie was pulled off, “angel, I’m—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis pulled his lips off of Gueira, rocking his hips back to match Lio’s thrusts, “Cum inside, Lio, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The end of his sentence broke off into a high moan as he came for a second time, spilling onto the couch. Lio wasn’t too far behind, emptying himself inside of Meis with a strangled cry, holding onto his hips with a vice-like grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira caught Meis when his legs gave out with an “oof”, Lio following suit and falling right on top of him after he pulled out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Lio, coming down from the high, suddenly sat up, murmuring something about the stupid fucking stream and why couldn’t you two have just </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to have sex so we could enjoy </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> pillowtalk. Gueira laughed, the sound warm against Meis, still slumped onto his chest. He wasn’t sure he could even walk, his legs much too shaky. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oookay,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lio sat back down onto the couch, laptop settled onto his lap. The stream had ended but the comments were still displayed on the screen, along with the donations. “We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>splitting the profits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis pushed himself onto his hands to move into a sitting position, wincing at the mess that was on the couch— his fault, dammit— and currently dribbling out of his ass— Lio’s fault, but he wasn’t complaining. Gueira followed him, winding his arms around his waist as they leaned over to see the amount of donations they managed to get—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Meis re-read the number over and over and </span>
  <em>
    <span>over</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it wouldn’t register. “That isn’t real. That’s... “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>rent money,</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby!” Gueria squeezed him tight, laughing into his shoulder. “Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>dude, this was a fanfuckingtastic idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio set the laptop back onto the coffee table before finding a comfortable spot on top of the two, legs tangled and sticky with sweat (among </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> things, but they were too spent to entertain the idea of a shower at that moment). Gueira’s hands were still wrapped around his waist, secure and safe and </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>like home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head rested against Meis’ chest, sighing that dreamy sigh from earlier. “It was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were still complicated and muddy in his head, but Meis couldn’t deny the warmth that spread through his chest from being sandwiched between these two, nor did he stop the happy little sigh of his own that left his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposed Galo could have a spot in their bubble, if he made Lio this happy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>instant crush by daft punk also made me emo while I was writing this and thinking abt meis/lio. <br/>but how much $$$ do u think they made???!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyways stream "hot pink" and "amala"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>